I Want You
by krisjamal2
Summary: Minato is a lonely and unnoticed guy. Kazehana is heart broken. See if a lonely guys can save a beautiful women in despair and if this lovely wind flower can give him what he always wanted. MinatoxKazehana. Not a harem.
1. Chapter 1

**This Sekirei story does not follow the original. It will not have all of Minato other Sekirei, just Kazehana. That means no Mutsubi, Ku and so on. (Don't want to kill them off, so they don't exist). Also there are only about 75 Sekirei. **_**This is not a harem.**_

**XXX**

Chapter 1: Sahashi Minato

"Look at that, didn't get in again" he thought, not that was a problem, but that's for later. As Minato walked away from the board leaving the school his phone rang.

"So… did you pass?" his mom Takami asked.

"No… I wanted to talk to you about…."

"How didn't you passed. You're a smart boy Minato. I expected more."

He let out a deep sigh

"You know …. Yukari got accepted why can't you?"

A pissed off look came over Minato's face.

"Well we all can't be as great a Yukari can we?" He answered sarcastically.

"That's not what I mean. I sorry, I know how you fell about the two of you being compared, but I don't understand why you did not get…"

"I have to go, I will call you later" as he hung up.

He walks to the subway not talking to or even being notice by anyone.

"Why does everyone do that. "He thought. "Compare me to her.

**XXX**

As a child everyone love Yukari and treated her like a angel. While all they did was look over me. And when they did notice me, all they ever do is compare me to her. Even when I did do things that were worth noticing, like magic, she would always do something even better the same day.

By the time I was in my second year of High School, I got the nickname "Yukari's Onii-san". That's not my name… its Minato. Even though mom and grandma notice they still would catch themselves ogling over her. By the time I graduated, I had no close friends or girlfriend. The only 3 girls I kissed is because the wanted to kiss Yukari Onii-san.

So I decide to get away from it all and come to the capital and attend college, Funny thing is…..

**XXX**

Getting off the subway Minato notice its raining. "Good thing I brought an umbrella"

While walking home Minato hers a voice.

"Sahashi-kun"

He turns around and sees Yuuki Haruna. Even though he does not talk to many people in cram school classes or is even notice by them, she was one he did talk to. He has a small crush on her but nothing serious.

"I did not bring an umbrella, can I walk with you?" she asked.

"Sure"

In side Minato's room they chat till it stop raining.

"I'm surprised you did not get in, you're super smart" Haruna says.

"Well I just wasn't lucky. So what are you going for?"

"I want to be a doctor. I'm going to cure every disease." She smiles.

That must be nice, knowing what you want to do he thinks.

**XXX**

They talk for a while till it stops raining.

"Well Sahashi-kun, I'll be leaving. Thanks for the shelter"

"It OK…See ya"

Its night time when she leaves and she was not unnoticed.

KNOCK 3x

Did she forget something?

"Sahashi, women aren't allowed in a single room. It's a void of your contract. You have one week to get out!"

He closes the door and walks down stairs.

Minato stands there. Not happy. Not Sad. This was his life. No matter how much he was nice people even when he did not want too. Life always knocks him down. And the sad thing is that he is use to it. But he did not like the fact that he was though.

He turns off all the lights and lays in his bed to go to sleep. He thinks about how soon Yukari will be here. How he has not even one real friend. And now know where to live.

He looks at the ceiling and all he can thinks is:

When will something good happen to me. When will someone choose me over Yukari?

Another day passes as he falls asleep…..Alone…..Again.


	2. Chapter 2

**This entire chapter takes place about two weeks before Minato fails to get into college. Also Takahito lives in this story.**

Chapter 2: Kazehana

As Kazehana sits in a bar, she remembers what happened that day 1 week ago.

**Flashback**

"You should know this already but…I love you Minaka." She says

Hahaha "Kazehana-kun I know, I know. But _you_ should know that I have bigger goals. I'm the game master. And in pretty soon the Sekirei plan will start part one. As game master I cannot be an ashikabi. "He says proudly.

'But"

"Thought I do appreciate it, if I do choose a women, there is one in particular I want, and it not you."

Takami she thinks

"But she does not even lo…" she tries to explain.

"Kazehana" he interrupts. "I like you as a game piece, and only that. I want you to go out and make my game entertaining." After that he smiles and leaves. Laughing about how soon the gods of faith will begin to move and wonder what they will bring.

Kazehana sits there heart broken. Tears in her eyes and feeling like nothing else matters. About an hour later she come to the conclusion that she cannot stay there leaves.

'Oh Kazehana, are you leaving" Takami asks.

Kazehana turns around a looks a Takami with dead angry eyes. Takami does not talk or move. She knows what probably happened.

"I'm leaving." Kazehana says. "Don't fallow me or contact me. I'm done with the Sekirei plan. I have no reason to be involved." Especially since I'm not wanted she thinks.

"Wait you can't…" Takami says

Whoosh. Winds surround Kazehana and in a flash she is gone.

That dumbass Minaka…I really fucking hate him.

**Flashback End**

Now here I am sitting a bar drinking sake and there's nothing else I want to do….. nothing at all.

**XXX**

Kazehana opens her hotel door and thinks out loud.

"If I keep using MBI's cards they find and may force me to join the plan."

Maybe I can stay there.

She makes her way to a place she has only been to once. Izimo Inn. An inn run by fellow Sekirei Asuma Miya and he husband Takahito.

"It's been a while Kazehana. What brings you hear." Takahito asks.

"I need a place to stay….. A lot of things have happened since toy left Takahito."

"Well come in all people are welcomed. Miya we have a guest."

Miya walks out and sees her old friend.

"Oh my, Kazehana it's been a while. What brings you…..." She looks in Kazehana eyes and sees pains. She and Takahito both realized she must have turned down but don't ask.

"Well we were about to eat so come joins us." She says.

After they eat Kazehana asks to take a bath and Miya get it ready.

**XXX**

While soaking in that bath she thinks about what happened. How for years she followed and adored Minaka but how all he cared about was the Sekirei plan…and her. She has no regrets for doing it but does wish she had realized sooner. She then thinks about Takami. She hates her but at the same time she doesn't. Takami never loved Minaka and never will. Even though she had two children with him, it was through insemination. They never had sex. Also most no one even knows that he is the father of her children.

She gets agitated. Why did she won't his seed? Why did he give it to her? Why does he still love her? Why does he not want me?

She sinks her entire body in the bath and opens hers eyes: Why doesn't he want me?

**XXX**

Sitting in room 202 (the first one has a bunch of boxes in them) someone knocks on the door.

"Kazehana can I come in?"

It was Miya. She wants to talk.

"So I guess you were turned downed huh." She asks.

Kazehana makes no sound.

"It's going too alright. He's a worthless bastard anyway. Forget about him…. You know that you can stay here as long as you like. We don't mind plus we enjoy the company. "

"Thanks Miya. I appreciate that."

Miya gets up to leave. She stops at the door and it is quiet for a second.

"You know," Miya says. "You should not give up. One day you will find someone who will love you as much as you love them."

"Who knows" Kazehana say somberly.

**XXX**

Kazehana sits in the room drinking sake pondering what to do with her life since she has no one to live for. She puts away her bottle and decides to think about it later and go to bed.

She sits in her bed with all the lights off staring at the ceiling. Remembering what Miya said the only thing Kazehana can think is: Will I really find the perfect man for me? Will I find someone to love forever like Miya?

Will I?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A New Residence

We need you to have a cosigner

We need you to pay more than that

Cosigner

More than that

No rooms No room No room

Minato spent the next 3 days trying to find a place to live and got the same thing. Either they want more than he could pay or they had no rooms available. The one that did have rooms and in his price range wanted a cosigner. At considering his last conversation with his mom, he really did not want to ask for that.

After sitting on a bench for a while Minato started the process over again. Walking past a store he sees a sign.

"Izumo Inn huh. A boarding house that's just a few blocks from here."

"So are you interested in living there?" a man asked.

Minato turned and saw a man with a hand full of groceries smiling at him.

"Well yeah, but the sign says that the rent can be negotiated, meaning they probably want a lot each month." He said sadly.

"No, I want ask for that much, plus we give you 3 meals a day." The man said joyfully.

"I?" Minato asked.

"Oh, sorry, I'm Asuma Takehito, co-owner of Izumo Inn. Nice to meet you."

"Nice…. To meet you.' Minato said a little confused.

"Well I was just a bout to head home to have dinner, let's eat then discuss your new living arrangements."

OK

The two men then walked back to the Inn.

As they get closer and closer, Minato could not help but think, am I really going to be OK?

XXX

They finally reach the Inn. He saw how nice a big it was. The entire walk there Takehito spent the entire time talking about the food they were going to eat.

"Um…. I don't know if I'm going to be able to afford living here."

"Don't worry we handle all that later, let's go inside and eat. Ill introduces you to everybody."

They walk in and take off their shoes. The first thing Minato notice was how clean it was and how it smelled good. Someone does a good job at keeping this place tidy he thought.

"I'm back Miya, and I have a guest." He yells.

They walk to the living room and Minato sees two people. One is a light purple haired women and the other is a women with deep dark purple.

"Welcome back Takehito. Did you get everything?" Miya asks

"Yeah, but look, we going to have a new resident." Takehito said excitedly.

Miya looked at the young man and smiled while Kazehana still felling depressed has not turned her head from the TV. She has not even seen his face yet.

They sit down at the table and Miya pours then some tea.

"So you guys this is…is…. Now that I think about I never asked." He said with a chuckle.

"Oh, I'm Sahashi Minato."

SAHASHI

Miya and Takehito both stare. Kazehana hearing it too snaps out of her TV watching and finally looks at Minato. They all think the same thing. Is this really Takami son? They don't overreact but Takahito has to know.

Miya stand up. "I'll go get dinner ready, you three talk." She walks away not before giving Takehito a _Find out if he is or not face_.

Kazehana still in surprise jus stares. She sees it. That jaw line, the size of his hands. He was definitely Minaka's son. But how does she feel about him she wondered.

Before Kazehana can make a sound, Takehito noticing the look on her face jumps in.

"Sahashi, I worked with someone with that name. Are you related to some one name Takami?"

"You use to work at the same pharmacy as my mom?" Minato asked surprised.

Pharmacy!? The three ask to themselves.

"Um yeah. I worked there till I had a falling out with our boss. So I quit." He said nervily.

"You got into a fight with that guy huh?"

"You know who he is?" Takehito asks as all three current residents looked trying to find out what he knows.

"Well I don't know his name or what he looks likes, but my mom did say he was this annoying asshole who she wishes someone would kill after they tortured him." He replies a little embarrassed.

They all know the feeling. And with that answer Miya and Takahito were sure he was her son.

"Well he is that kind of guy." Takehito explains.

XXX

After dinner Takehito and Miya, the two co-owners, agreed on deal with Minato. Right in his price range and best of all he need no cosigner.

Minato parted from his new home. Takehito told Minato that tomorrow he would come over and help him move. But now he had more pressing things to discuss.

"Miya, Kazehana we need to talk." He says.

They all new all figured out what Takami had done. She did not want her children part of the Sekirei Plan. They decide not to tell him were she really worked and to try and act as normally as possible. When Kazehana went upstairs Takehito and Miya hat a chat about her.

"You saw the way she was staring at him right?" He asks.

"Yeah. I'll have to talk to her about it." She says sadly. She did not want to tell Kazehana to stay away from Minato. At the same time, she did want to tell her that it was ok too. But they all agreed to keep him out of the Sekirei plan.

Kazehana lies in her bead. No sake bottle around and for the first time in a while, a slight smile on her face.

"Sahashi Minato. I wonder what kind of man he is?" as she giggles.

XXX

Minato decided before heading back, he need to go to the electronic store. He needs a new charger for his laptop. While there he helped a few people not sure what to get, and this did not go unnoticed.

"Hey kid, I saw you helping out. I'm a few hands short since a lot of kids quit because of school and stuff. Want a job?"

He put a smile on his face, "Sure."

Heading home, Minato had a slight smile on his face. He found a new home, got a job, and did it all without his moms help. He also started to remember. Was Kazehana staring at me all through dinner? She has to be the most attractive person I have ever seen. Maybe she likes me? He starts to laugh.

"95% of guys would probably believe that. But I'm a realist. Why would someone who looks like her want with someone like me? But still….. She was staring a lot. I wonder why?'

He did not give it much thought and head back. Tomorrow his new life stared.


End file.
